terra_ultima_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra
Terra is the World which 4 races live in and they are: *Elves *Falconians *Burmacians *Dwarves This is also the World which the players play in and start their story. The Past The world of Terra was created 40,000 years ago by the great 3 gods. The gods looked deeply at themselves and each created a species that was in their image and their likeness and so the four races where created. Eliah the god of earth created a creature called the dwarf with the strength to carve through mountains and the size to escape easily he though it was the best chances of survival if any at all where capable in this rough world. Sarah the goddess of nature decided to create a species that was as beautiful as any flower could be and with a great sense of the world that surrounds us and so came to be the elves. Morah the greediest of all the gods decided to create 2 very similar species instead of just one, with the intention to fool the other gods. Morah created two species with an urge to surpass greatness, and look for technology the only difference between the two was that Morah changed the chromosomes of this two organisms giving one the rage of the tiger and the other the lightness of the falcon and so the humans and falconians where born. After creating the races the gods decided to leave the world behind to develop itself and leave to the farthest reach of the universe. At first the four races lived in peace and developed cities inspiring greatness and honor. But it wasn't long after the building of Burmecia the great human city that the human greediness began to show and they embarked themselves on a quest to rule the world. The humans began the fight against their similar counterparts the falconians and these two waged war for long years. Until a pact was made by the great king Julius II of Burmecia and the king Blare of FalconWrath. The pact was meant to stop war between their races and together conquer the others and at first it worked. The Humans and Falconians mannaged to enter the sacred capital of the elves called Gala and burn it to the ground soon after this they enslaved the elves and used them as slaves to gather food and materials. The dwarfs learning this outcome decided to abandon their cities and venture deep into the mountains where they hide in the shadows and under the ground afraid of being enslaved. Sarah feeling the suffering of her people decided to go back to Terra and spite the doubt of trust in the falconians and humans. The two fearing that soon the other would try and betray them decided to wage war against each other. The war lasted for centuries and ravaged the land and its creatures. The gods seeing all the suffering decided to step into the situation. So one bright day they joined and casted a vote towards who would be destroyed. After all of them but Morah where done voting the argument was almost at a tie so Morah decided that since he created them it was his responsibility to destroy them. Morah jealous of the great city of Burmecia and her huge walls decided to let famine and destruction rain the humans, while glory was kept by the falconians. But Sarah felt the falconians had it to easy so one night when all the gods where sleeping in the heavens Sarah came to Terra and planted the seed of self destruction and suicide in the falconian king which lead to the king murdering most of his citizens and destroying the capital of FalconWrath Leia. After the whole conflict had settled nothing was left of the great civilizations that one existed only a few outpost of falcon wrath remain lead by the king Tyrone a great descendant of Blare and the ruins of Burmecia stand as a monument to humans vanity. The Present As a new era arrives in the world of Terra and once again the races discover their true greatness. Humans, Falconians, Elfs and Dwarfs decide to come out of the dark ages created by the days of the great war and start to seek knowledge of the land, of the materials and of life. Most of the humans decide to leave the days of hatred and vanity behind and start from a plain plate but some still feel the same as they did days before the great war and despite the falconians who placed them on this position, this humans dedicate themselves into rebuilding Burmecia led by their high king Wesley Brittan the first and low king Joseph Octavio II. The elves retracted to the forest start to explore the nature and follow the ways of Sarah once more, after learning about the beauty that inspires magic they cause an incantation to revert the damage caused to the great tree, once more giving life to the desolate land and making a new home for their people. The Falconians living in their outpost simply decide to stay as a center of knowledge for the world teaching anyone who comes about fishing, sailing, engineering and the past of the world. The Dwarf finally decide to come out of the mountains and explore the world they once had given up, the doors of the great city of Caerenhold are once again opened and life begins to fill her insides. But a rage is founded between the dwarfs and the elfs, who accuse the dwarf of abandoning them when they needed them the most. This era has began to be known as the era of rebuilding. Sarah sitting in a chair looking from above sees everything that is going and starts crying. At this moment the world is filled with a severe rain that goes on for days. The third day Eliah goes towards her and ask "Sarah my dear what is it that has caused the greatest of sorrows, the deepest of pains in your heart. Provoking you to shed this endless stream of heavenly tears?" Sarah still looking and the endless reconstruction of the world makes a small whisper and says "Eliah my dear brother everything has happened before and everything will happen again..." Eliah feeling sorry for the suffering of her sister takes a glimpse into the multiverse that is the future and says: " Sarah it is as you predict but the future is always changing it is in their heart to choose between perpetual rebuilt and destruction or the freedom of peace. We must leave them once more to make their own choices and decide their own ways. After all we wouldn't be great fathers if we didn't allow them to grow spiritually". All the gods convinced by the words of Eliah decide to leave Terra once more to fence for its own and evolve in her own unique way. From now on the story of Terra will be written in this book. "The Great Book"